The invention relates to a component-insertion table.
Requirements for economical manufacture, a higher packing density and smaller dimensions of electronic circuits are met by fabricating assemblies with leadless components, such a chips and MELFs (Metal Electrode Face Bonding). In accordance with these types of construction it is possible to manufacture active as well as passive components. Up to now, these components have chiefly been used with hybrid circuits. Considering that miniaturization continues to progress and that the optimum effect of integrated circuits is only achieved when the relevant passive components become smaller, the component manufacturers have developed similar types of passive components for insertion into printed circuit boards.
Due to the small number of components used on hybrid circuits (approximately 5 to 20 pieces), these components can be inserted by hand in accordance with a pattern. In the case of printed circuit boards, comprising large numbers of components, insertion according to a pattern appears unjustifiable because of high error rates. Therefore, adaptable insertion technologies have to be developed.
For manually equipping printed circuit boards with leadless components it is known to illuminate successively the insertion locations on a printed circuit board, which is clamped into the take-up device of a component-insertion table, with the aid of a programmed, moving light spot indicator. A manipulator provided with vacuum pincers takes a predetermined type of component out of a component bin and leads it past an adhesive dosing feeder by which it is wetted with adhesive in an automatically dosed amount. Thereafter, the component with the manipulator is moved by hand to the respective illuminated insertion location and is placed into position. (Company prospectus Royonic, November 1981). This component insertion method is suitable for small numbers, but has the disadvantage that the already positioned components are likely to be displaced by the operator in the subsequent component insertion processes.
A fully automatic component-placement machine is shown for equipping printed circuit boards with surface-mountable components in which, at an adhesive-application station, all locations for component insertion on a printed circuit board are first wetted with an adhesive in a programmed amount. Thereafter, the printed circuit board is transported to an equipping station where, with the aid of a so-called equipping head or component insertion head, components stored in magazines are automatically positioned in the respective insertion locations on the printed circuit board. At the same time, the next printed circuit board is supplied with adhesive at the adhesive-application station. The printed circuit boards are in a programmed and movable receptacle in which the printed circuit board positioned at the adhesive-application station and the printed circuit board positioned at the equipping station are respectively moved coordinately at the same time, and the congruent locations of insertion on both printed circuit boards are brought into the respective adhesive-application or component-insertion position. (Company prospectus Panasonic 8108). This component placement or insertion machine is suitable for inserting large numbers of components of the same type on a printed circuit board. With respect to small- and medium-lot production, however, this system cannot be used economically.